Pregmatical Probation
by Cri3nna
Summary: Just becoz Caro is leaving doesn't mean Tess had to leave the fan fic stakes. I don't like how BH writers do these storylines so i am going to rewrite them how i think they should be!
1. Pregmatical Probation 1?

Knock knock, Tess jumped, startled. The sudden noise had come out of a peaceful silence, where she had been lost in thought. Tiptoeing up to the door she peeked through the glass to see who was outside. Evan! A smile spread across her face before she eagerly opened the door.  
  
"Hey, come in," she said, greeting him with a smile.  
  
"Hi Tess," Jonesy replied. They awkwardly attempted to side step one another before Jonesy simply embraced Tess, pulling her close to him. It was more than five minutes before either of them moved.  
  
"I was just coming to see if you were alright," Jonesy murmured. But Tess pulled away at the sound of his voice, the moment broken.  
  
"I am fine, like I said earlier." Tess muttered, but her voice strained and she struggled to get each word out without emotion.  
  
"If you say so, but don't expect me to believe you are unscathed by what has happened to you lately. Your pregnant, you estranged husband is divorcing you and trying to become part of you life and you have just become unoperational. Please don't tell me that this has had completely no impact on you!"  
  
"Well I don't need anyone to help me." Tess began, trying to keep her voice level.  
  
"I knew it." Jonesy said seriously.  
  
"Knew what?" Tess asked.  
  
"You're a robot woman aren't you? Hope could I be so stupid.ow!" Jonesy gasped as Tess punched him in the arm, laughing. "See, I like that smile.don't get to see it very often now days."  
  
"I know," Tess admitted. "But I don't know what to smile about."  
  
"Tess there are so many things. You are pregnant; you're having a child. That is one of the most brilliant things that can ever happen to anyone. Please don't tell me it doesn't make you feel like smiling, it makes me feel like smiling."  
  
"Ok, your right Mister, you know everything!" Tess mocked him.  
  
"I'll admit it is true. But Tess, I don't know why you don't let anyone else see this side of you. It only appears when I pry it out of you."  
  
"Hey, I never asked you to." Tess began, immediately becoming defensive. She was silenced by Jonesy kissing her on the lips, before he pulled away and smiled. Tess didn't know what to say so she just looked at him.  
  
"See," said Jonesy.  
  
"See what?" Tess asked, suspiciously.  
  
"You say your not affected by anyone, you don't need anyone." he began.  
  
"I don't!" Tess snapped.  
  
"Yet I can do that to you," Jonesy concluded.  
  
"You can't use my feelings to blackmail me like that. I'm pregnant. I'm very emotional and well I." Tess tried to explain.  
  
"But I thought you were a perfectly fit, capable woman who could do anything. So the fact that you're pregnant is not a valid excuse according to you." Jonesy said smugly. Tess responded to this by stomping into the kitchen, making an attempt to stack some papers on the bench before throwing them down in frustration.  
  
"Fine Evan, you are right, okay. Happy now?" Tess cried, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I'm right about what?" he asked.  
  
"Don't make me say it." she muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
"I'm not making you say anything, I just want you to be honest with me, and yourself," he murmured.  
  
"Okay. What is true is that I am glad you are here for me. I do need you. You know that," she whispered.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Jonesy prompted.  
  
"You are right about me being irrational and pretending that.that I'm a robot," she cried.  
  
"But you aren't one," he said. "You just have a lot on your plate, there is so much to deal with," Jonesy said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"How can you always know the right thing to say?" Tess stammered.  
  
"I am only saying what I know is true. You cannot deal with this on your own. I want to help you and so does everyone else. But you won't let us in." Jonesy said.  
  
"I let you in don't I?" Tess asked. "But I don't what everyone's pity. 'Poor old Tess a single cop with a gay drug-dealing husband. A lawsuit, a pregnancy and a measly salary,'" she said, overcome with emotion. "I don't want this to be who I am."  
  
"It isn't who you are. Just be honest with yourself here. You are in a tough situation. No one pities you they care about you and want to help, especially me," Jonesy replied.  
  
"Especially you?" Tess asked.  
  
"You know that I care about you Tess, you know that. I love you and I love the baby and I will always be here for you. I need you to know I am not going to abandon you ever," he exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you," Tess whispered.  
  
"It will be hard, okay? But you can do it. We can do it together! I can be here for you or I can be with you. You know how much I care about you. But, it is up to you," Jonesy said. Tess looked into his eyes before opening her mouth to speak.  
  
WHAT WILL SHE SAY? 


	2. Pregmatical Probation 2?

"I don't know Evan, I really don't," Tess replied.  
  
"What are you so afraid of?" he asked.  
  
"Everything," Tess sighed. "This pregnancy, losing my job, getting hurt and most of all disappointing you."  
  
"Tess, you could never disappoint me," Evan reassured. "Every time I look you I can't help but think what an amazing person you are."  
  
"Thank you Evan. But after all I have put you through you still stuck around and that is more than anyone else has ever done for me," Tess admitted. "And I can't help but wonder why you have stayed so long?"  
  
"It has been hard but I just know there is a different Tess under there, waiting to show herself. It has taken me this long to get that close to you so I'm not going to give up now. You make me so angry but I can't help loving you for it," Evan said. Tess responded to this by briefly kissing him and they then embraced.  
  
"So would you like a coffee?" Tess asked him.  
  
"Yes, that sounds great!" Evan replied.  
  
"How do you have it?" Tess asked.  
  
"Oh, with some trust and friendship thanks," Evan said. Tess grinned at him and set about making the coffee.  
  
"Well it sure is different without Tess around here," Jo said.  
  
"Not stating the obvious are we Jo?" Ben asked. "At least she isn't biting my head of anymore, there is room to breathe now."  
  
"That is a bit harsh don't you think Ben? She is a pregnant after all and that can do crazy things to a person," Pj said calmly.  
  
"Well I thought she was a perfectly fit capable woman who coped just fine," Ben muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Mate, she admitted she was wrong, and that is a big thing for her. Have some sympathy would you?"  
  
"Yeh, yeh," muttered Ben.  
  
"So will you two stop jabbering and get moving? We are meeting Tess and Jonesy at the pub in half an hour and I want to get changed!" said Jo, stamping her foot.  
  
"Oh no, you aren't pregnant to are you?" asked Ben, pretending to shake with fear and hide under his desk. Jo responded by whacking him over the head with her jacket, before they left the station laughing.  
  
Jo, Ben and Pj meet Jonesy and Tess at the pub. Greetings are exchanged before they sit down at their regular table and order drinks.  
  
"So I still can't believe Mrs Thompson's letterbox had gone missing again!" Jonesy laughed. "How many times is it now?"  
  
"Six," Pj said. "And she wants me to do a full investigation."  
  
"That'd be right," Ben said sarcastically.  
  
"You okay Tess?" Jonesy asked, putting his arm around her. "You haven't said much."  
  
"I know I was just thinking," Tess said.  
  
"Yeh, it must be hard becoming unoperational," Jo said. "I would hate it to happen to me."  
  
"Subtle Jo," Pj muttered.  
  
"No, she is right, I guess I am just helpless and everyone should pity me," Tess said angrily.  
  
"No no Tess, Jo didn't mean that," Jonesy said, "She just."  
  
"Oh god," Tess said, before bolting out of the pub.  
  
WHY? 


	3. Pregmatical Probation 3?

Jo, Pj, Ben and Jonesy watched Tess' retreating back with a mixture of curiosity and concern before they spotted the person who had just entered The Imperial. Now it made sense. Jonesy rose from his seat and Ben and Pj followed, leaving Jo alone at the table.  
  
"What do you think your doing here?" Jonesy demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry but I believe this is a pub," Josh replied cooly. "But if I'm mistaken..."  
  
"Shove your smart arse comments, you know what I meant," Jonesy replied.  
  
"I doubt it is any of your business, Probationary Constable," Josh snapped, deliberately shoving Jonesy in the shoulder when turning back to the bar.  
  
"Can't you see you're not wanted?" Jonesy snarled.  
  
"Oh, I can see perfectly well, but I don't see what you can do about it," Josh smiled.  
  
"Well I'm a." Jonesy began only to be cut off.  
  
"Oh yes, you are a Probationary Constable, playing around with the big guns. Why don't you run after your little girlfriend? Don't throw a tantrum just because I got her first," Josh taunted. Jonesy stood still for a full sixty seconds, trying to control his anger. Pj and Ben worried he would hit Josh but they were most surprised when he looked Josh in the eye, cooly turned on his heal and strolled out of the room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Once he got out of the lobby Jonesy's face fell, his anger showing. The anger soon turned to concern as he spotted Tess' small figure crouched the stairs, he ran to her.  
  
"Tess?" he asked.  
  
"Why did he have to come here?" came the muffled reply. "Can't he leave me alone?"  
  
"Because he's a bastard, that's why," Jonesy muttered.  
  
"He is the father of my child," Tess murmured.  
  
"I know and it sickens me," Jonesy said angrily. "He isn't much of a father." Tess looked up and placed her hand on his knee.  
  
"You have so much anger," she said simply. "I wish I could make it go away."  
  
"You can," Jonesy said, kissing her gently.  
  
"Let's go up to your room," Tess suggested. "We can talk there."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jonesy turned his key in the lock and held the door open, allowing Tess to enter. Once inside she sat down on his bed and looked around.  
  
"I always dreamed of bringing you up here," Jonesy said from the corner.  
  
"Really?" Tess asked.  
  
"Yes, ever since I met you. No one has ever been in here. I was saving it for someone special," Jonesy said. Tess smiled encouragingly so he continued. "That's why I was glad the Boss stopped us in the locker room."  
  
"You were?" Tess asked, surprised.  
  
"Well not at the time. But later, when I thought about it I was," he said. "Before you married Josh."  
  
"That was a mistake, I never even told you why. I don't know myself," Tess said. "I guess I was just scared. But I ended up hurting both of us more."  
  
"Well, you know I've forgiven you," Jonesy said. "I'm just glad you are still in my life."  
  
"Thank you," Tess whispered. "I'm glad too."  
  
For several minutes neither of them spoke. They both sat in silence, just appreciating the other's presence. Tess looked up into Jonesy's eyes before putting her hand on his cheek. She leaned forward and kissed him. Both of them moved automatically as if it were a dream, something they had fantasised about since the day they met. They touched and kissed for what seemed like hours before Tess lay down on the bed, pulling Evan down with her as they continued kissing. Suddenly Evan pulled away.  
  
"What.what is it?" Tess asked, uncertainly.  
  
"I'm sorry," he replied. "This is wrong. I can't do it."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
WHAT IS WRONG WITH JONESY? 


	4. Pregmatical Probation 4?

"But I thought this is what you wanted," Tess blurted out, obviously confused.  
  
"It is, it is what I want. But it is wrong so I can't do it," Jonesy said.  
  
"Um, may I ask why? If we both want to then I don't see the problem," Tess cried out, frustrated.  
  
"Look, it isn't about you okay? This is my problem I need to deal with," Evan mumbled.  
  
"Oh, real convincing! How isn't it about me?" Tess yelled.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. Can we talk about this later?" Jonesy asked hopefully.  
  
"You know what? I don't think I even want to talk about it at all," Tess snapped, before storming out and slamming the door. Jonesy sighed and lay back on the bed. How he could he tell her the truth? He'd tried to, but it wouldn't come out right. No, he couldn't tell her.  
  
Tess tossed the remote on the floor in frustration. Passions! I mean who were they kidding? Couldn't Ethan tell by now that Theresa was pregnant to Julian? Every time he asked her a question she would faint or start crying and not answer. The world was full of liars trying to hurt people who cared for them.  
  
I can't believe Evan would lie to me like that. Why would he deliberately try to hurt me? Oh, it just doesn't make sense.  
  
From the television.  
  
"But, it just doesn't make sense," said Ethan. "Theresa loves me, she would never lie to me. She knows how much it hurt me the last time. No, I love Theresa and I know she wouldn't lie."  
  
"You are a fool Ethan, she is going to hurt you, you are blind to the truth," said Ivy.  
  
"No, get out, get out," Ethan yelled.  
  
I know how you feel, Tess thought. But why am I watching this? Knock knock. The loud banging on the door brought Tess back to reality. She hurriedly switched off the TV and ran to answer the door.  
  
"Josh?" she gasped. "What, what are you doing hear?"  
  
"I needed to see you Tess," he admitted. "I need to tell you something."  
  
"I'm listening," sighed Tess sarcastically.  
  
"Look, since I've been in Melbourne I haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"Funny thing that," said Tess, faking shock.  
  
"Just listen. Time away from here made me realise what I really want Tess," Josh said.  
  
"Oh and what is that?" Tess asked.  
  
"I realised Tess, " Josh paused. "I realised that I love you, and I want you back."  
  
WHAT WILL TESS SAY TO JOSH? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT IS JONESY'S BIG SECRET? 


End file.
